


I Walk With Death

by Bumfuzzledboi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, F/F, Femdom, Femslash, Fetish, Futa, Gender or Sex Swap, Harry is a cuddlebug, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Other, Time Travel, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumfuzzledboi/pseuds/Bumfuzzledboi
Summary: Harry died, kind of...not really. Well, he did, but he's back, just not the same. In the past, in another timeline, in the body of a female version of him, and with Death at her side. And honestly, Death is a bit of a pervert, but it looks like Harry might be too. Oh, and there's that Voldemort fellow too.I intend for this story to be porn with plot, and with a lot of different fetishes. There aren't very many fem!harry fics, really, and even less with fetish material so I thought I'd whip this out. I'll try to make the fetish scenes into individual chapters that are separate from the story so that they can be skipped without missing too much. Base is femslash, haven't really decided if I want to include het, probably not.
Relationships: Death/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

Harry shot up from his sleeping position with a gasp and was nearly petrified to recognize the cupboard in which he had called his room for the first decade of his life before he gathered his thoughts and remembered that he was right where he was supposed to be.

He was on his second life now, after having died a rather boring death just into his early thirties. Well - it was boring in the sense that he didn't go out in spectacular fashion, but being stabbed through the heart by a several thousand year old spear-wielding mummy was fairly unique, he supposed. Eh, there could have been worse ways to go, even if it was his own ignorance that had gotten him killed rather than lack of talent. Fucking mummies.

Being killed did it have its upsides though, considering it ushered him into a conversation with Death herself, who had explained to the disturbingly calm and accepting Harry, that by dying he had come into powers in which the truly living could never possess even though she was quite vague on what those powers were. Honestly considering that according to Her, Harry was the first to be in his position, he was pretty sure she didn't actually know either. Which was fine. Surprises were good and Harry had been so bored with his old life that he could use some.

Laying there in the cramped cupboard under the stairs, Harry realized that he was already in for a surprise as he realized that he no longer had a penis...which he was ambivalent about. I mean, he had plenty of fun with his todger in his old life, and maybe having a vagina could be fun too but was he supposed to like boys now, or was it okay that he still preferred women? Though he wasn't totally against penises, he could see the appeal even, but men just did not do it for him.

Ah well. All worries for another time considering he had to deal with the Dursleys again, and since he was definitely not in the spare bedroom then that meant he still hadn't gotten his letter which meant he was still ten years old. Bummer, really - not much for a ten-year-old to get up too...except maybe take his new body for a spin? He resisted a shudder and asked himself if that was okay? Is he a pedophile for wanting to touch a preteen body, or was it okay since it was his now? Fuck. Was it immoral? He couldn't exactly ask the Dursleys so he did the next best thing and sat up before stuffing himself into a corner of the small space.

"Death," he, or she rather, whispered.

She appeared with his call, sitting cross-legged across from him and peering at him fondly. She was perhaps the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen, even in her simple black dress and shoeless. and nothing could convince him otherwise. She was perhaps taller than average though not by much, with the blackest hair and bluest eyes that he had ever seen, and her skin was porcelain white without looking unhealthy. Her eyebrows had an immaculate arch, her lips were just puffy and pouty enough to make you daydream about them and were ruby red, and her jaw was soft without looking chubby. And she was all his.

"Come to me, Mistress," she called with a smile, holding her arms out towards him.

There was no hesitation in Harry entering Death's embrace - he had done it before, after all - and curling up in her lap, arms around her and face buried in her neck. It was incredible. He had yearned for this his whole life, to be the one being protected rather than the protector role he had always taken upon himself. And it did feel so safe and so comfy in Death's arms that he wanted to spend his whole life here just wrapped up in her affections.

"As much as I am content to remain this way Mistress, I do believe you must have called me for a reason," she whispered in Harry's ear, hands rubbing circles on Harry's back, under the threadbare and overlarge shirt.

"Mhm," Harry mumbled. "Is this okay? I mean really okay? Maybe it's dumb for me to be so conflicted over something like this, but should I feel wrong about it?"

Death didn't answer Harry immediately, instead choosing to card her fingers through the wavy black mass that lay atop Harry's head. "You're asking about whether it is okay for you to take liberties with your new body, but that is not what you're truly conflicted about, is it?"

"I don't-"

"Mistress."

"...no. No it's not."

"The girl who's body you now inhabit, she wasn't really here anymore," Death told Harry, pulling her more securely into her arms. "She wasn't dead, but neither was she alive. I would not have passed her along had she no desire to go, my love. She was strong, but sometimes even the strongest crumble."

"So it is okay, then. I didn't steal her life?" Harry couldn't stop the tears from running down his, her, cheeks at the thought of a mere child being so ready to just give up.  
Death merely tilted Harry's head up to look at her before she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss upon her brow. Harry could have sworn he saw a flash of a young girl with green eyes and black hair waving to him with a happy smile and warm eyes. Harry took a deep breath, gave Death a nod, and relaxed into her arms for a nice safe nap. It was his body, his life, and he was going to live it up for the girl who gave it up.

* * *

  
This second life was already looking to be a thousand times better than her first, Harry thought. Where in her first life, she was left to defend herself until her first year at Hogwarts began, Death was able to come to her aid here. And so when her Hogwarts letter came on her eleventh birthday, which happened to be the day after she awoke in this world, Death showed herself and cowed the Dursleys sufficiently. Now she had her letter, a real bedroom, and a companion that actually cared for her, and Harry found that those feeling were returned.

They were currently on a walk through Little Whinging, hand in hand when Death broke their comfortable silence.

"Mistress? Have you thought of any plans to deal with this life? Voldemort is as alive here as he was in your last life."

"You don't have to call me that, you know," Harry said, looking up at his companion. And then she added on shyly, "I kind of wish you wouldn't. It-it doesn't really...um...well it's just that-"

"Harry," Death interrupted, giving Harry's hand a light squeeze as a show of support. "You needn't be scared, or shy, or ashamed to tell me whatever is on your mind. You cannot and will not scare me away for it."

Harry gave her a small smile and looked down at her feet as they continued on at a sedate pace. "It's just, 'mistress' is like a person in power, right? You wouldn't call somebody mistress unless they were on top of you in some way, and I don't feel like that. I'm not entirely sure I want to feel that way, either. I think now that I've already experienced what that's like in my old life, I'd almost prefer the opposite...if that makes sense?"

"You wish to not be the one in charge; you wish to be cared for, rather," Death clarified, getting a nod from her young 'not mistress'. "I understand, my love. I will care for you always and I shall do so happily, though should anything change I expect to hear it, yes? Good."

And that was that. Harry really was somewhat embarrassed to had admitted such, even if he knew that Death wouldn't judge him for his feelings on the matter; it was just, for all of his previous life, it was expected that he be the take-charge sort, that would throw himself in front of other at the drop of a hat and he was tired. So yes, he was embarrassed, but he was so happy. He had somebody reliable and strong and protective, and best of all she loved her.

* * *

  
  
Going to the bathroom as a girl was a pain in the ass, Harry had learned. Not that it was hard or anything like that, but it took longer and it was just so much more inconvenient, having to drop your pants and sit down just to pee. And showering caught her off guard too; she had no idea that such a young body could be so sensitive.  
She was going about her business in the shower, running the bar of soap over her body and she nearly jumped when she passed over her flat chest and caught her nipple and felt the jolt of pleasure that shot down between her skinny thighs. With her earlier conviction that this was now her body and it would be okay, she did it again to her other nipple and got another jolt, though it was less extreme now that she was ready for it. The thought of was she was doing heated her cheeks up, even as she thought about cleaning herself down there.

Her arm moved slowly, the soap leaving a sudsy trail from her chest down to her far too skinny stomach, and finally stopping just under her bellybutton. She couldn't do it - she didn't know why, didn't know what was stopping her, but she was almost afraid. With a sigh, she placed the soap back on the shower rack, rinsed herself off, and stepped out of the shower. A shame really, because it really did feel great. Maybe she just needed a little more time to settle into her new reality.

* * *

  
Death, Harry learned, was incorrigible. A pervert of the highest degree, really. It had been two weeks since they had come to this reality and Harry had taken over for the poor girl who had once inhabited the same body that he did now, and he still couldn't make himself experience the pleasures of his body. Death, Harry learned, really wanted him to become a pervert too, and consistently hinted that maybe Harry should give it a go and see how much pleasure could be gleaned from womanhood. To be honest, he wanted to, too.

As to why he hadn't? Maybe it was morals, even though he'd already decided that they shouldn't matter in this case and he was subconsciously holding himself back, or maybe it was fear of the unknown? She had been a guy for over thirty years and maybe he was afraid that he'd like being a girl too much. That by embracing being a girl, he'd lose sight of who he used to be. But would that be so bad? The fact of the matter is that he isn't who he used to be, no matter how much he might cling on to the idea that he was.

On that vein, Harry realized that she was still referring to herself as 'he' every now and then, so really she supposed that maybe the problem truly was that she was trying to cling too tightly onto her past masculinity. Something to work on, Harry supposed; after all, there were only two weeks until September first, and referring to herself with male pronouns would probably get her some strange looks at Hogwarts.

Speaking of Hogwarts, it had been decided that they'd likely let things go the way they did in Harry's first go-round, at least until the end of her fourth year. Harry had wanted to round up all of the Horcruxes now and be done with it but even Death stayed her hand.

"Harry, while seven horcruxes may be the maximum number a wizard can make, I cannot guarantee that he cannot make more if the existing ones are destroyed. Death I am, but all-knowing I am not. In the end, it is your choice, but I would recommend leaving everything be until the tournament. Gather the items during the school year, take them to the graveyard with you during the third task, and destroy them and Voldemort in one fell swoop."

And so it was decided. Nothing would change really, except Harry would be better prepared to face the challenges to come in the interim. She knew that in her first year she had but to lay her hands on Quirrel, and gather roosters for her second year (sorry Ginny, but your possession needs to happen), she could already cast a patronus for her third year, and then she could end everything on her fourth. Of course, there were finer details that had been hashed out, but she was as ready as she could be.

* * *

  
  
"My love, you have held this body for three weeks now and you've yet to touch yourself." Death looked almost offended, as she once again gave Harry her daily reminder. "Mayhap I should have done so sooner to help you be at ease, but I offer you my assistance."

Harry gave the immortal being a look of trepidation. "What do you mean by 'assistance'?"

Death, who was sitting up on Harry's bed, pulled Harry to her and laid her head in her lap and delicately played with the young girl's hair. "I can do a couple of things, my love. I can take away your shame if you'd like, or I could personally pleasure your body."

Harry gave Death a strange look in reply, clearly intrigued but also worried about the implication of having her shame taken away. Death merely smiled and took her time, still playing with Harry's, hair which felt so much better than it had any right to and always nearly put Harry to sleep, before clarifying.

"To have your shame taken away can be either a blessing or a curse, of course. To those of weak will, they'd likely be consumed by their lust. One such as you, however, my love, you'd have all of your sensibilities intact, you merely would not be scared to experiment with yourself. Really nothing would change besides getting you over your inability to experience your own body. You'd never not have the option to say no to anything."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Harry murmured. "And you'd be with me, to stop me from going to far? Just in case?"

Death smiled and leaned down to Harry, and placed her lips gently upon those of her lover before drawing back. "Always, my love. I'll never leave you."


	2. Harry's First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of femslash to get the ball rolling. It's my first time writing smut so leave a review to let me know how it was, otherwise I won't know if I need to improve. Ta

Harry woke the next morning with a smile on her face and Death's arms wrapped around her middle. She could definitely get used to this; being the little spoon was the safest and most comfortable she has ever felt, easily, and her heart welled up with love for Death.

Love for Death. It was a strange thought for sure, and one that she was certain that only somebody who had met Death could feel or even understand, no matter what all of the crazy cultists in the world might say.

She was brought out of her musings by a soft kiss behind her ear which made her sigh in pleasure - she didn't even know that that place could feel pleasure at all - and she tilted her head, silently begging for more. She whimpered and her request was granted, and spun around to face the impossibly beautiful being, leaned up to press their lips together.

This kiss was not the loving, gentle kiss that Death had given her last night; this kiss was hungry and promised more, though awkward for not only Harry's lack of real experience but also the difference in size between the two participants. Deaths lips nearly completely covered Harry's, and her tongue filled her mouth.

It was exciting. Never in her last life would Harry have thought that the idea of being so small and helpless, outclassed in every way, would excite her to this degree and build such heat between her legs. But again, this was Death. Harry loved her, trusted her to be caring and gentle, and he was happy to give up control to her alone.

As Harry's mouth continued to be completely dominated, he finally gave in and let a hand wander under the waistband of her boxer shorts, and at the same time, she felt a hand that wasn't hers lay flat against her stomach and crawl under her ratty nightshirt.

At the same time, both hands found their marks and the young again girl gasped into Death's mouth as a fingernail scraped ever so lightly across her nipple and her own hand made its first pass over her virgin vagina. Just those first real touches had Harry wanting to kick her own ass for waiting so long, the pleasure was so great. Death pulled back from the kiss and gave Harry an encouraging smile.

"Are you ready, my love?" Death purred, her voice husky and seductive and making Harry whine with need. "Are you ready to embrace your own body and your sapphic desires? Do you want to make love, Harry? To give to each other, ourselves?"

Harry could only nod, mesmerized as Death was naked with a snap and she was too though she hardly noticed. Despite the near month spent together, and the time in between which couldn't be measured, she had never seen Death naked before and even though Harry was sure that Death could appear however she wanted, the reincarnated Potter was blown away by how utterly perfect she was.

Her body truly was all of Harry's preferences in women, made into a whole. 'A reverse boggart', she mused. Her breasts, not too large and not too small, a small c-cup maybe with proud rosy nipples, called to her and she couldn't resist taking one into her mouth and suckling on it like a babe. Death must not have minded much either, for she let out a content moan and one of her hands ghosted down Harry's side and hip while the other returned to drawing circles over and around the girl's own nipples.

A full-body shiver quaked over Harry as the hand on her hip dipped between her thighs and softly stroked over her still developing lips; she bit lightly on the nipple in her mouth in reflex and nearly called a stop to their lovemaking in fear that she had hurt her older lover - if it wasn't for Death's gasping moan she would have.

The Potter girl didn't even know when her hand had found Death's slick mound, probably wouldn't have known if Death hadn't trapped her hand there between her thighs, not willing to let go of the gentle pleasure that Harry's curious and unskilled hands brought her.

Were Death anybody else, she would have been unsatisfied with Harry's inexperience, but they shared a bond deeper than the physical and deeper than emotion, so when one of Harry's tiny fingers accidentally dipped inside of her canal, she moaned in pure bliss and writhed under just the quick and really insignificant penetration.

"You're doing so good, my love," Death breathed out. "But this is meant to be special for you so-"

"But it is!" Harry interrupted, reaching up for a short kiss. "Making you feel good is special to me."

"My beautiful girl," Death brushed Harry's hair from her sweaty brow. "There will be time, an eternity if that is your wish." Death pushed Harry over onto her back and kissed her with a fiery passion, ran her hands from Harry's neck to her flat chest and pebbled nipple which had Harry moaning in need, and then to her hips and back up again. "Here and now is for you, so lay back and let me treat you."

With her piece said, Death gave Harry one last lingering kiss before attacking her thin neck, kissing and sucking on her jugular; giving her neck one light nibble, she moved down, her tongue tasting Harry's skin all the way to her cute little nipples that tingled in arousal.

Harry was riding cloud nine; she almost couldn't stand the overload of sensations as the love of her life brought her lips around her nipple. Harry's hands felt weird like she didn't know what to do with them but Death made a particularly pleasurable flick over her bump with her tongue and Harry's hands reflexively went into the goddess's hair, tangling into the wavy dark tresses. She tried to hold back her ecstatic moans and pleas of 'more, more' but short of biting her tongue, she could keep the words and noises from tumbling from her lips.

In lieu of what she had been asking, no begging for, Death removed her mouth from Harry and looked up at her with a near evil grin that almost made the girl rethink their activities, until with a burst of speed Death had removed Harry's hands from her hair and took a place between the preteen's skinny legs.

Harry's nerves were starting to act up again and her breaths were coming in gasps. She wanted to tell Death to stop but just as she opened her mouth to do so, she felt a hot breath wash over her developing mound and her words caught in her throat. That felt good! If just a breath felt that good, then what would-

"Oh, Merlin and Morganna!" Harry nearly screamed as she felt a tongue on her for the first time ever. "Please don't stop! Please, please; I'll do anything. Don't stop!"

"Shhh, baby girl. Relax. I won't stop. I'm going to make you feel so good; feel so much love," Death gave Harry a soothing smile, the complete opposite of the one she gave her earlier. "I may just take you up on that offer of 'anything' sometime, though." And then she was back to it.

Harry's body was tossing around under the onslaught of Death's tongue, the butterfly licks on the edges of her slit, the light kisses at the little spot on top that was so sensitive that it almost hurt when touched, the way the tip of Death's tongue would just tease and barely dip into Harry's too tight hole, and the way Harry's own fingers toyed with her chest - all of it was driving her wild and if it wasn't for her legs being held in place then she probably would have thrown herself from the bed by now.

Harry could feel a tension growing in her. Her muscles were tightening up, her breath labored, it was like there was a knot in her stomach that was about to be pulled loose. And so when Death lashed her tongue over that incredibly sensitive spot up top, the knot pulled loose and Harry cried with release. The pleasure started right there at that spot and then spread out over her entire body like a warm blanket and her body turned to jello as her vision went white, and then black.

///////

The first thing that Harry noticed when she woke up was that she was still naked. A day ago that would have bothered her, even in front of Death, but she couldn't have been happier now with the way that she was using Death's breasts as a pillow with a leg thrown over her and not a stitch of clothing between the two. She couldn't help but smile into her older lover's skin with joy that they had shared something so monumental.

She almost felt bad for thinking it, but Death was like a mother to Harry and Harry couldn't have asked for a better one. 'I'm sorry, Lily. I know what you gave for me and I'll always love you for it, but...Death is special. I'm so sorry. I love you.' Death was a mother, a best friend, a lover, a teacher. She was everything to Harry and she felt like she could face down the world with her at her side. She snuggled a little closer, drawing her entire body flush with a Death that Harry was sure was awake because did Death even actually sleep, or did she just pretend?

When a pair of arms wrapped around her and held her tight, she decided that she didn't care all that much, as long as she got more of these lazy snuggle sessions in the future. It was so easy to fall into the role of a child. One would have thought that being so alone and independent for so long would have her shy away from such things, but maybe it was that life that had her wanting to be cared for instead? It didn't matter, she supposed because here she was and she was loving it.

Harry couldn't help but squeak when she was dragged up so that her head was resting in the crook of Death's neck; she gave the smooth, unblemished skin there a little kiss and was rewarded with a purr from the woman.

"Am I to assume that you would not be opposed to exploring more, then?" It was a whisper; not sensual or persuasive. It was more hopeful than anything as if Death thought that Harry might want nothing more to do with their earlier activities.

"I love it. I loved it, and I love you, and I want more of both," Was Harry's reply. There was no anxiety in her voice, just surety that she was open to this world that Death had opened up for her. "I told you so, by the way."

"Yes, yes, I needn't take your shame from you," Death laughed, and then she got quiet as if she was again unsure and apologetic. "I shouldn't have even offered it. I love you as you are, and I should never have made the offer to change you on such a level. It was unkind of me, and I understand that it may have seemed as if I did not find you good enough for me, as if I felt you had to change. I am sorry."

"Don't say that; don't apologize," Harry murmured into Death ear. She picked herself up and leaned on her elbow so that she could look the woman in the eyes. "I understand what you meant when you made that offer and I'm not upset about it. And I never really said no; there are things that I kind of want to try that I know I'd never be able to do without help, so maybe there'll be a time for it."

Death leaned up and pressed a short kiss to Harry's lips.

"What kind of things, flower? Will you tell me?" It wasn't asked in a mocking or malicious way; it was a question of curiosity and concern, genuine want to help Harry realize some of what was going on in her fantasies.

Harry couldn't help the full-body blush that came with the question. She was too embarrassed to give an answer though, even to Death who harry knew would never judge her, probably shared the fantasies even.

"It's okay; you needn't answer yet," the goddess reassured. "When you are ready."

Harry lay back down and resumed her cuddle with Death and they stayed that way in comfortable silence for a while until a thought came to Harry.

"What time is it?"

"Just after noon, my flower. Why?

"We forgot to go shopping."


	3. Chapter 3

"So Death...you got any ideas how we're going to do this?" 

The pair were currently stood out back of the Leaky Cauldron, in front of the brick wall that would allow them entry into Diagon Alley. It wasn't until Harry stood in front of the portal that she'd come to a worrying revelation - she hadn't gotten her vault key. On top of that, they had no way to contact Dumbledore and request that the key be sent, and they need the key to get money to buy an owl to send out a request for it. 

"Well, my love; mayhap it will be as easy as telling the goblins that you were never given a key?" Death suggested. She tapped the bricks with her index finger, and the bricks jumped out of the way, allowing them entry into Magical Britain's shopping district.

It was that easy. Goblins must have some special way of knowing who everybody is because all it took was Harry saying "my name is Harriet Potter and I don't have my key" and they were immediately told to find a seat and wait while a new key was issued. Harry was nonplussed and even Death looked a little taken aback, despite her being the one to suggest doing exactly what they just did. 

Even their wait wasn't long, fifteen minutes at most; Harry couldn't help but be incredibly impressed by how competent the goblins were at their jobs and how streamlined everything was inside of the building, not that she particularly liked goblins, no, the horcrux hunt in her last life soured her to them.

"Hey Death, what do female goblins look like?" It was a random thought that had just popped into her head as they were being escorted to a cart. With her awakening to the world of pleasure and physicality, she found her mind wandering nearly all day in regards to females of all species. 'What would it be like with a female goblin? What about a mermaid? A veela?' 

It was their goblin guide who answered her question in his gruff voice, apparently having better hearing than Harr had thought, picking up her whispered question from several feet in front of the female pair.

"Slimmer than any of the goblins you've seen. Not like males, not stocky. A bit softer features, but every bit as vicious as the rest of us."

"Are females not allowed to work in the bank?" Harry asked, directing her question directly to the goblin this time, both because he'd have more knowledge on the subject and because he seemed more open to answering her questions than she'd have thought he would be. Goblins really didn't give off the impression of being talkative.

"They can. Don't want to though," he answered, motioning them to enter the cart that had just sped up to the platform. "They prefer to stay home, taking care of children."

That was the end of their conversation because next thing they knew, they were flying down the tracks towards Harry's vault at ridiculous speeds and words spoken would likely be lost to the wind. It was a short ride though, and before long they had taken a sizeable chunk out of Harry's respectable but not incredible mound of galleons, sickles, and nuts, and then without wasting any time were on their way back to the bank's lobby and out into the Alley to shop.

"I guess we start with robes since the shop is closest, and just work our way to the Cauldron?" Harry phrased it as a question, but she was already making her way towards Madam Malkins.

"It shouldn't take us long to get everything you need," Death motioned down the Alley. "This place is nearly deserted - just the normal daily shoppers - I suppose that's an upside to being so late to gather your supplies."

"Are you sure I even actually have to go to Hogwarts?" The younger of the pair asked, turning her wide green eyes onto her companion as she stepped over the threshold of the clothing shop. "It'll be so boring 'learning' all of this stuff."

"Hogwarts, dearie?" They were interrupted by the store's owner.

"Yes please; robes and casual muggle clothes if you sell them," Harry responded, gesturing at the large and in poor condition clothes she was currently wearing as if to stress the absolute need for something else to wear.

Rather than say anything, Madam Malkin just directed her to stand on the very same platform that she had stood on the first time she had ever come into this place, where she had first met Malfoy; oh joy, she forgot that she'd have to deal with him all over again, too. 

While she was being measured, she thought about what to do with the little blonde shit. He was a child, sure, but even all of her years didn't help Harry develop much patience for people like him and he grew up without really changing. Trying to talk him out of acting as he did would do no good so she was going to have to get drastic. And petty. As she walked out of the store with bags of clothes in hand, she idly wondered if Draco would make a good girl.

Her next stop was to buy a trunk, and that only took a few minutes to get a trunk and get her initials embossed on the lid, and then after that, it was the stationery store for quills, ink, and parchment and then potions ingredients. By then, she was ready to be done shopping, but they couldn't stop yet so they picked up her schoolbooks, and then they found themselves in the Magical Menagerie. 

"Hedwig is likely still here if you wish to reunite with an old friend," Death said. "I would also urge you to perhaps get a snake."

"I'm definitely not leaving without Hedwig," Harry nodded, eyes scanning the shop for what was once her best friend. "But why a snake? I don't think we're even allowed to have them at Hogwarts, or at least I've never seen anybody with one there."

Death indicated that Harry should follow her as she made her way deeper into the shop, to a section full of cages and perches, all with an owl occupying them. Sure enough, there was Hedwig, the beautiful snowy owl sleeping with her head tucked under a wing.

"I didn't take you for one to follow the rules so closely," Death laughed, knowing full well that Harry did not in fact care for most rules. "A snake is easy enough to conceal, regardless. As to why I think you should have one? Well, you can speak to them and you may find yourself wishing the company of somebody or something that you can talk to without worry or your secrets being spilled."

"I suppose that's fair enough. I wouldn't know what kind of snake to get, though. I really don't know much about them."

She was intrigued though. Death made a pretty good point and so Harry allowed herself to be pulled along to end up standing in front of several large glass aquariums, all teeming with life. She had to tune out the multitude of voices coming from inside as she contemplated which to get.

"Something smaller, I would imagine," Death helpfully supplied. "Easy to hide. I would also suggest not getting a magical breed or a venomous one. A common variety would be for the best so that if you do get caught with it you have the defense of it not being dangerous."

"This one here, then?" Harry pointed towards one of the displays. "Smooth snake, non-venomous, sixty to seventy centimeters max size. That's still quite large, but I'm not sure we'll find anything smaller here."

With a smile and a nod, Death scooped the snake out of its enclosure and sent Harry off to collect Hedwig while she herself hunted down everything they'd need to care for an owl and a snake. The clerk looked positively relieved to see Hedwig go. They stuffed what would fit into Harry's already full trunk and Death held onto everything else while Harry found herself entering Olivanders alone.

She'd expected a different wand maybe, or that the creepy old man who seemed to always know more than he should, would call her out on her strange reincarnation and time-traveling adventure, but everything happened exactly the same as it did last time she was in his shop, 'how curious' speech and all. When she got and paid for her familiar holly and phoenix feather wand, she wasted no time getting out of there and meeting back up with Death.

Arms laden with supplies, and exhaustion setting it to Harry, they exited Diagon Alley, went through the brick wall, and apparated into the Dursleys back yard from there. Even though she'd hardly seen hide nor hair of the Dursleys since she came to this reality, Harry expected yelling and screaming about bringing her freakishness into their home.  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief when they walked in the back door to a silent house. The Dursleys spent as little time as possible in their home since Death revealed herself to them, and while Harry did feel just the tiniest bit bad for them being chased out of their own place, he was happy to not have to deal with their vitriol on a daily basis.

"So...now what?" Harry breathed out a sigh of relief as she threw herself onto her bed.

"Oh my love, I'm sure I can think of something to keep us busy," Death leaned over the bed, bringing her face to Harry's and displaying a tantalizing amount of cleavage.

"Not that, please!" Harry laughed. "I'm too tired; I'm afraid I would fall asleep and leave you hanging."

Death just laughed with Harry and leaned down further to give her a sweet kiss. Her ever-present black dress was gone from her body in an instant, leaving her naked. The goddess crawled onto the bed and sat up against the headboard, giving Harry a smile and patting her lap. 

Harry wasted no time at the invitation, stripping herself down to her newly purchased panties and laying her head on Death's lap, sighing in pleasure as fingers wound through her hair and massaged her scalp.

"I was being serious, by the way," Harry's voice was morose. "I really don't want to go back to Hogwarts."

"Do you not wish to see your friends again?"

"I-I don't know. One on hand, yes, but on the other...well they're not really my friends, are they?" Harry looked to Death, hoping that she somehow had an answer that would lift the worries from her mind, but no answer came, just a look of ad understanding. "On top of the fact that they wouldn't be the friends that I shared all of those experiences with, that brought us together in the first place, they're children and I don't think I'd be able to connect with them."

"And another thing," Harry continued. "We probably should have talked about this before, but to be completely honest I was afraid to even bring it up, but what about you? I don't want to leave you. I can't leave you. I need you, Death."

"Don't worry, my love, I'll be with you the whole time." 

"You promise?" It was a question that reeked of desperation because Harry truly did need Death. She was Harry's rock, and despite Harry's true age and experience, she needed a rock in this new world that honestly still worried her.

"I promise, flower," Death leaned down for a lingering kiss. "I promise you that I will not leave you."

Hearing the words put Harry's mind at ease and with her thoughts no longer running so rampant she found herself relaxing and her eyes drifting shut. When Death started humming a lullaby of some sort, Harry lost the battle of keeping them open and fell into a blissful sleep.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

When Harry woke, it was to an empty bed and she had a moment of panic as she felt the loss of her lover's presence. The same thing happened nearly every morning. Death would leave the house while Harry slept to get breakfast, Harry would wake up and freak out, and then Death would return food in hand to calm her down. The trend continued and as Harry was working herself up, Death entered the room, set the food down on Harry's desk, and then pulled Harry into a hug.

It was like flipping a switch; Harry's heart slowed and she stopped shaking and was all smiles within seconds of being embraced. She knew she needed to get a grip on herself, that it wasn't healthy, but honestly, she just couldn't find it in herself to care.

As they sat down to eat their breakfast sandwiches, Harry's mind was back on the Malfoy problem. She really was thinking about doubling down on her plan of completely emasculating Draco and bringing out his more feminine side. The Harry of a month ago would have abhorred the idea, but the Harry that had spent a month with Death whispering into his ears was all for it. But how to go about it without being caught?

"Hey, Death?"

"Hmm?"

"You got any ways to turn a boy into a girl?" Harry really hoped that Death, being a fucking goddess, would be able to do it with but a thought, as she was able to do so many other things. 

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can help you there," and Death truly did sound sorry, likely because she was all for the idea. Death was like that, sometimes. "I'm sure there's some potion or spell out there that does what you're looking for."

"Oh, that's a shame. I suppose any of those would be illegal to use," Harry thought aloud, blowing a stray strand of hair out of her face. "Not that that would stop me, mind you, just that they'd be hard to find because of it."

"Who is it that you wish to change, if I may ask?" 

"Draco Malfoy."

"A child?" Death smiled. "I truly am corrupting you, aren't I?"

"You know you are," Harry laughed. "I'm becoming a bad person."

"You'll never become a bad person, my love, just a questionable one."

Harry laughed again, throwing herself at Death for a tight hug.

"The real question is this, though," Death took on the iconic thinking pose, chin rested on her fist. "Do you want him to become completely female, or only mostly?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I think it'd be much more fun to turn everything about him female, except his cock."

"So like, boobs and a dick?" Harry gave Death a somewhat dubious look. "That just sounds like a gift, honestly. Best of both worlds, and all of that."

"Only if his dick is useable." Death had been smiling throughout the conversation, but now it turned shark-like. "If we were to stop it's growth now, no woman would be interested in a child-sized dick, or if we want to be especially cruel we could let it grow to a respectable size and take away his ability to get it up."

"Oooh," Harry was smiling now too. "That's going to be a hard decision to make. Not saying I am for sure going to do any of what we talked about. Just food for thought."

"You might not do it, you say? So the thought of turning little Draco into a sissy doesn't make you hot under the collar?"

There was a moment of silence, both of them looking each other into the eyes before both nodded. Fuck it. Draco would get one warning, and one warning only and after that then all bets were off. Deciding to get started on figuring out how to do it, Harry fed Hedwig a treat and sent her off with a letter to Borgin and Burkes, asking for anything related to body modification; after all, she really couldn't imagine Flourish And Blotts having anything on the topic.

Now they had nothing to do but wait. There were only a few days before term started and there really was nothing to fill them with. She could read her schoolbooks, but there wouldn't be anything in them that she didn't already know and she couldn't exactly practice magic without getting in trouble. She glanced at Death out of the corner of her eye, watching Harry in return. Well, she supposed, there was something to fill the time with.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Death advance their plan for Draco, have a bit of private fun, and arrive at Hogwarts

Harry gleefully paged through the book she had received from Borgin and Burke's the day before she was to board the train, upon which was now sat and had been for nearly an hour, curled into Death's side. The book was called 'Morphology and the Mind' and she hadn't put it down since she'd gotten it. 

As the name suggested, it wasn't just about the body, but it also held a number of spells and potions to instill compulsions in the victim. She obviously hadn't practiced actually casting the spells, what with having the trace and living in a muggle neighborhood, but she had practiced the incantations and the wand movements until she was sure she could cast several of the spells found within the pages of what had quickly become her bible where Draco Malfoy was concerned.

Hedwig was sleeping in her cage on the luggage rack and her new pet snake, Piper, had all four inches of her length stretched out across the opposite bench to soak up the sun that was shining through the exterior window. In the few days that she'd had Piper, Harry found that the snake enjoyed cuddling almost as much as Harry and as such spend much of her time slithering over Harry and looking for the best place to lay. 

Harry had locked the door to their compartment with a simple 'colloportus' spell so that she could read in peace and spend her time with Death, who had faded out of sight while in the presence of others, and when the door started shaking as somebody was trying to force it open, Death placed a hand onto her book before disappearing.

Harry heard somebody shout 'finite incantatem' from the other side of the door before it was flung open and lo and behold, Draco Malfoy stepped through. She found herself mildly surprised that Draco could cast the undoing spell, even as simple as the spell was, but then thought better when she took into account his wizard upbringing where he, no doubt, had some sore of schooling before coming to Hogwarts.

He looked just as she remembered him in his last life. The blonde, nearly silver hair, the aristocratic features already visible as such a young age, and the air of superiority that he never ceased to carry with him. Just one look at him had all of her horrible memories of him coming to the forefront of her mind. She took a deep breath to center herself, and let her grip relax on her wand before addressing him.

"Can I help you?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. "Usually a locked door is very obviously a sign that one doesn't wish to be disturbed."

"Do you know who I am?" The blonde boy whined. He turned his nose up at her. "I'm a Malfoy; nobody tells us where we are or are not wanted. I don't recognize you, though - a mudblood, no doubt - if anybody doesn't belong its you."

"That's enough!" An adult in a child's body she may be, but patience she did not have. She directed the tip of her wand at Draco, holding it under her book so as not to be spotted. "This is your one warning, Malfoy. You will leave me be and watch your mouth or there will be consequences."

"Did you just tell me what to do? You filthy little thing!" He reached into his robes, clearly fishing for his wand, but Harry was faster and already in a position to cast. 

"Voluptas magna!" She snapped off, followed by a near-instant "flippendo!"

The obnoxious boy was flung back out into the hallway of the carriage and Harry couldn't help but smile. She did give him a warning, but since the inception of the plan to ruin Draco, Harry had internally been hoping he would ignore it and she'd have her chance to use some of what she'd learned on him, such as the voluptas magna spell, or translated, great pleasure.

If her aim was true, then little Drakey poo would find his nipples unnaturally sensitive and pleasurable to play with. It wasn't much in the grand scheme of things, but it was a start on the plan of transforming him. After all, it wouldn't do for him to fight the transformation or go to somebody for help undoing it. The whole thing hinged on making him want it, making him experience pleasures in a way that fostered the idea that women have the better end of the deal, and maybe being one of them wouldn't be so bad. The compulsions would help with it, but he could be hit with a finite at any time and he'd already demonstrated his competency of the spell.

What was to stop him from dispelling the voluptas magna? Well...it was a curse...a dark curse. It could be dispelled, eventually, unless Draco found himself accepting the curse in which case it would settle, but it was nothing that could be removed with anything simple or easy to cast so definitely nothing a first year could do on his own. Any one of the teacher and maybe even the upper years at Hogwarts could do so as well but she was banking on Draco's pride holding him back from the embarrassing act of telling anybody his nipples felt good, or maybe he wouldn't even connect the dots that it was a spell doing it to him.

She came out of her thoughts when she noticed Draco standing up from where he'd landed, after being thrown by her knockback jinx, and slammed the door shut with a smile. She replaced the locking charm and resettled herself next to the again visible Death who placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in tight while placing a kiss into her hair.

"That is step one, my love," Death confirmed through her grin. "Your aim was true."

"Step one is the only step we've come up with, Death. We never did come to a real agreement of what to do next." Harry carded her hand through her hair, deep in thought. "Maybe I should just fire off another voluptas magna at his arse and see what happens from there."

Death laughed in response and took the book from Harry's lap before flipping to a page seemingly at random. Though once she pointed to the page, Harry began to think that maybe it wasn't so random. It was a permanent hair growth spell.

"We talked about, Death, "Harry grumbled. "We have to change him on the inside first. If we go changing his looks, then he'll know he's being cursed and get himself checked out."

"It's hair; his father has long hair does he not? And does Draco not aspire to be just like his father?"

"I suppose that's fair, but we'd have to make it his idea to grow it out," Harry conceded, flipping through to the page she was looking for. "This is a fairly weak compulsion here, that shouldn't be glaringly obvious. We could go the route that you suggested, making him want to copy his daddy dearest, and then after that sinks in we make him take notice of how feminine it is and how much he enjoys it that way."

"If we can make him enjoy having feminine hair..." Death paused like she was searching for the words to convey her thoughts. "It may be like dominoes. If he enjoys that aspect of himself being feminine, he may very well make the jump to transformation on his own."

"Still a big 'if'." Harry tilted her head. "And it would take a lot of the fun out of it for us."

"Not at all. If his mind is opened to feminity, then the curses we lay upon him will settle near-instantly and we can expect very little fight from him. The subterfuge of turning him against his will may be lost, but do you truly want to wait so long to see it done?"

"No," Harry smiled. "No, I suppose I don't. The next time we catch him alone, I'll hit him with the compulsion."

Death just smiled.

/////////SMUT/////////

"There is still a considerable distance to travel before this train reaches its destination," Death pointed out. 

"Mhm," Harry mumbled into Death's chest, which she was currently using as a pillow.

"If you are amenable, I wish to introduce something new to our play."

"Oh? Like what," Harry asked, curiosity peaked and arousal already rising.

"Do you trust me?" Death asked, receiving a silent nod in return. "If you would sit on the edge of the bench and remove your underthings, then? Your skirt need not come off."

Excited, and slightly apprehensive, Harry did as instructed. She slid her knicker down her thin legs and kicked them off before stuffing them into her bag, and slid her butt to the edge of the bench as Death came to her knees on the floor in front of her.

"Lay back and relax. I promise you that this will not hurt."

Again, Harry did as she was told. She jumped slightly when her skirt was flipped up, though she relaxed in the knowledge that Death was likely keeping the door closes and window occluded so that they wouldn't be interrupted or spotted from the hall.

She shivered in arousal when she felt her lover's hot breath wash over her, and kisses pepper her thighs. She braced herself for the always overwhelming moment when Death's lips would meet her own, except they never did. She tilted her head up so that she could give Death a look of confusion when she felt Death instead place a kiss on the smooth expanse of skin between her arse and cleft.

Death's eyes narrowed when she noticed Harry watching her and as soon as Harry understood what was happening but before she had a chance to say anything about it, Death had run her tongue from the bottom of Harry's pussy, over that surprisingly sensitive stretch of skin and over her arsehole.

Harry jumped at the foreign sensation and her head knocked against the wall of the compartment they were in.

"Relax, my love, "Death whispered. "Please. Trust me."

Harry did trust her, they both knew that and it didn't even need to be said so before Harry had said anything, Death resumed what she was doing. 

It was a strange feeling for Harry. It felt much better than she would have ever guessed, but it felt good in an entirely different way than oral stimulation of her pussy or even her nipples. She was sure it would take much, much longer to climax from having her arse played with but the fact that it was less intense made it easier to ride the waves.

She moaned in her high, girlish voice as Death's tongue teased around the rim of her rear hole, sometimes applying light pressure to the hole itself, enough to just barely penetrate without causing pain at the intrusion, and sometimes she rapidly flicked around the edges of her hole, just lightly brushing over the skin there.

Harry couldn't help but to place her hands on her chest and toy with her nipples as the same time as Death worked her over. Her fingers at first flitted over nipples but when that wasn't enough for her, she took a light grip on them and pulled away from her chest. Her nipples were very sensitive, they had found, so she couldn't be too rough with them but just the smallest bit of pain took her a long way.

She found herself unable to resist calling for more. She needed to cum, like never before and as great as the feeling of Death's tongue in such a dirty and taboo place felt, it just wasn't enough for the girl. She needed more!

She tried to rub her clit to bring herself off, but Death took Harry's wrist and held it and so Harry tried with her other hand. Her other hand was slapped away and before she could try again, Death's own hand was covering Harry's mound.

Death's tongue began to work harder at Harry's arse, dipping further into the hole with every swipe. It started to burn eventually, though not enough for Harry to call a stop to their play, if she even could stop her grunts and moans long enough to do so. 

She was nearly in tears of desire when Death did something that they had stayed away from doing up until this point and slipped her pinky finger inside of Harry's pussy. She was small and far too tight to accommodate anything more than the older woman's smallest digit, but even then Harry cried out with the slight pleasurable stretch. 

There was a flash of true pain as Death's finger hit a barrier inside of Harry and knowing what it was, Harry couldn't think of a better person to give it to.

"Do it," Harry breathed.

And she did. On Harry's command, Death pushed her pinky through Harry's barrier and claimed her. It didn't hurt nearly as bad as Harry would have thought, in fact the previous bump into it had hurt worse than the tearing of it, but that's not to say that Harry didn't tear up a little though she was soon again moaning as Death's lips lay over that bundle of nerves that lay atop Harry's womanhood. 

The combination of having her clit worked over by Death's lips and tongue, as well as the finger slowly and gently massaging her insides, had Harry biting her tongue to keep from screaming Death's name as she reached her plateau and climaxed. Her body fell limp and her breathing was ragged, she was covered in sweat and her legs were wet with her own juiced.

None of that mattered when Death scooped Harry into her arms and sat down, bringing Harry to rest on her lap with her head tucked under Death's chin. A wave of her hand and the various smells and liquids were banished and all was fresh again.

"Death," Harry murmured, snuggling into the woman and laying a kiss on her neck. "Don't you want to feel good, too?"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\END SMUT\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"I do feel good, flower," Death answered her as she brushed her hand through her young companion's wild hair. "I know you reject the fact, but you are my mistress and it is my greatest joy to serve you. And besides that, I don't think you're quite up to it, as of now."

"But-"

"Another time, if you're set upon it," The goddess interrupted. "For now, I would quite like to just hold you. Very little brings me as much pleasure as this."

Harry couldn't help the tired smile that came with the swelling of her heart. She was glad Death liked holding her because she quite liked being held. She actually found herself becoming quite grumpy if she didn't get her time in Death's arms; he was turning into a bit of a spoiled drama queen, she supposed.

"Do you think Dumbledore would have the balls to expel me if I just didn't go to classes?" 

"I think he would find a way to convince you to attend," came the reply. "But would you truly wish to disappoint the old man?"

"No," Harry sighed. "I don't. He spent every waking moment of his life from the time he figured out there was a horcrux in me until the time he died, trying to figure out how to get it out of me. I may have had to die in the end, but he did try and I can't blame him for having no other choice."

"I believe he knew or had a very strong suspicion, that you would survive," Death supplied. "He is a flawed man, but a good one."

"This is going to be the most boring four years of my life if I don't figure something out, though," Harry continued with the original topic of classes. "Hogwarts has nothing to teach me and I'll go spare having to go through it all again. Maybe I'll just disguise some books to look like first years books and study them instead."

Harry couldn't hold back the yawn that followed. Allowing Death to lay her down so that her head was using Death's lap as a pillow, she stretched out on the bench and closed her eyes, ready for a nap.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Harry was woken from her slumber by the announcement that they would be arriving in Hogsmeade station in fifteen minutes. She scooped up Piper and handed her to Death to watch, before grabbing Hedwig's cage and her trunk and slipping into the hall during a lull in the rush of students. 

There was a lot of jostling as students were in a rush to leave the train, but she eventually stepped off onto the platform and hauled her luggage to the already massive pile, to be delivered to Hogwarts by she assumed, the elves. 

After that, it was almost exactly as she remembered it. Hagrid calling the first years to the boats, four to a boat, she was pretty sure the two girls would become Hufflepuffs and the boy a Ravenclaw, the 'oohs and awws' when the castle came into view. It just wasn't impressive to Harry anymore. For a long time, Hogwarts was Harry's home but that was a long time ago. Now it was just somewhere she had to be.

After a depressingly long boat ride, they came to a small pier that was likely only ever used for delivering students, and then Hagrid left them until McGonnagal could come to collect them. There was no speech from Malfoy this year - Harry's early humiliation must have shut down his bluster for the day - she thought with smug satisfaction.

Eventually, the Deputy Headmistress collected them and they were led into the great hall. They were all called, one at a time, to sit on the spindly stool and have the hat placed on their heads, which was also exactly as she remembered it being with everybody going to the same house as the last go-round until her name was called.

She confidently made her way to the stool and took a seat, where the hat fell over her eyes when it was placed on her head. 

"Hmm, difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see-"

Harry tuned it out; it was the same things the hat had whispered into her ear before and she knew exactly how to handle it.

"Gryffindor. I choose Gryffindor," she thought.

"Gryffindor, hmm?" the little voice in her head said. "You would do well in Slytherin, you know?"

"Yes, yes; I know it's all in my head. Gryffindor."

"Well if you're sure then," the hat said into her head, and then out loud. "Better be Gryffindor!"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as the Gryffindor table cheered. Half of the relief was that the hat apparently couldn't tell that she was a time-traveling dimension-hopper, the other half was that the hat had listened when she told it to put her in Gryffindor. She would have cursed half of Slytherin house in the first week if she'd been put there.

As she took her seat at the Gryffindor table, ignoring all the pats on her back that made her hackles rise at the unwanted touches, she glanced over at the Slytherin table and chuckled darkly as she noticed Malfoy with his hand under his shirt, clearly enjoying the curse she had laid on him.


	5. Snake Games, Returning Death's Favor, Malfoy Step 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter starts with light bestiality and anilingus.

Harry woke up to a curiously pleasant sensation. She could feel a tightness in her nipples - the kind that came with arousal rather than cold, though there was a cool sensation as well - and a light weight slithering across her chest. Penny!

She almost jerked ramrod straight but managed to withhold her reaction so as to not launch Penny. And honestly, once the surprise wore off, it felt good; like really good. The gentle roughness of the little snake's scales mixed with the cool slipperiness as it lightly glided over her pebbled bumps had her gasping and wondering what else her new friend was capable of.

She held back her moans long enough to grab her wand from under her pillow and cast a muffliato just in time for Penny to gently nips at one of her little peaks, not hard enough to pinch but still hard enough to feel it. She could swear she heard a whisper just before she let loose with a loud groan of pleasure.

Letting Penny continue her work, the young girl strained her eyes and ears looking for who or whatever the whisper came from. She almost cursed at herself when she realized the most obvious culprit was the missing one.

"Death!" Harry whispered. She could have yelled, but even with her sound obscuring charm cast, she still felt self-conscious about taking pleasure when there were other people around, and without even looking Harry knew it would likely be too early for the dormitory to have cleared out.

As soon as the young girl called out, Death appeared. She was sitting cross-legged and entirely naked, at Harry's side. She was leaned over, her head next to Penny's with a massive smile on a face that almost made Harry cry every time for its beauty. She had one hand between her legs and rubbing herself unashamedly and she watched her young lover being pleasured by a snake, of all things. 

"Pleasant morning, my love?" Her smile was still in place, and her hand didn't slow its work.

Harry couldn't take her eyes off of her. Her and Death had made love quite a few times since their first, and she didn't know that she'd ever have enough. Rather than answer, Harry again reached for her wand, and this time cast a tempus. Yeah, she had time.

Gently scooping Penny up, apologizing and giving her a kiss on her small head, Harry set her on her pillow as she herself sat up. Without giving Death any sort of warning, Harry jumped at her and pushed her down, with what little strength she could muster so soon after waking up. Really, Death had to let herself be pushed over.

Harry attacked Death's lips with a passion, already aroused from however long Death had been coaxing Penny into playing with her before she'd even woken. Death reciprocated, not surprised in the least by the sudden attack, and it didn't take long for her tongue to beat the smaller girl's into submission and push into her mouth. Harry could swear that Death pushed an excess of saliva into her mouth during their kiss, but rather than disgust her, the grossness of it spurred her on more, and she couldn't stop herself from letting it slide down her throat.

Harry didn't really want to break the kiss, despite the fact that when Death really got into it, she had a difficult time breathing, but she had other plans for this morning. She mustered her willpower and pulled up and away from the kiss, sucking up the slobber that connected their mouths and gave Death as lascivious a look as an eleven-year-old could, and skipping the normal trail that she kissed, she slid straight down until she was staring at the pseudo-diety's ass and drooling pussy, which still had a hand pounding away at it with what Harry was interested to notice, four fingers. That gave her ideas for another time.

She took a long breath to ready herself for what she was about to do. It was something she did want to do, but it was new and she had to decide how she was going to go about it. Death's mounds and the sounds coming from her mound broke Harry's moment and she decided to just go for it and see what happens. Death was nothing if not patient and if Harry did something wrong then she would be told and corrected.

Without further ado, she dipped her head. She didn't go for Death's pussy, but her ass. Her head was down but her eyes were up, watching Death as her tongue touched the rim of her back hole. 

Death's eyes slammed shut and she moaned even louder than she already had been, and that reaction convinced Harry that there really was no wrong way to perform what she was. Bolstered by that, she let herself go and just went for it.

She was gentle at first, just circling the rim of her older companion's hole with the tip of her tongue, almost tickling her, and every now and then she would butterfly directly over the hole. Pushing down harder, Harry placed her tongue on top of her hole and licked down, applying more pressure directly to the hole itself and letting the tip of her tongue dip into it, before dragging out and down the other side. 

Death apparently didn't like the indirect teasing as much as Harry appreciated it though, because she felt a tug on her hair from Death's hands tangling up in it and pulling her face tight against her flesh. Taking the hint, Harry extended her tongue and pressed it into Death ass.

Death's grip tightened more as she moaned, just on the line of being painful, but Harry was so aroused that the pain actually gave her a bit of a thrill as she tried as hard as she could to push her tongue as deep into her lover as she possibly could. Death was always clean, but the taste was still bitter but this didn't bother her one bit. It was dirty, and she absolutely loved it - she wanted more of it, really.

She brought her tongue back and the taste spread from her tongue and coated the rest of her mouth. Her eyes nearly rolled back and her body shook as she really understood what she was doing, and how good she was making her eternal companion feel. 

"Don't be afraid to use your teeth, my flower," Death moaned, still pulling on Harry's hair and pounding herself with four of her fingers. Harry kind of wanted to see all five in there.

Taking her words to heart, the younger pressed her tongue back into the elder's ass and gently caught the rim off her ass between her top teeth and her tongue and nibbled on it. Death bucked her hips up in response and Harry had to be careful not to bite down in surprise.

"No, no more! My pussy; I'm so close!"

Death released her grip on Harry's hair and Harry wasted no time in shifting targets. Death barely got her hand out of the way before Harry was on target, her tongue diving into the gaping hole that the fingers had just vacated. She pressed her face into her hard, her nose unintentionally rubbing over Death's clit as she formed a vacuum on the hole and sucked hard, ignoring the juices that liberally coated her face. 

That was it. Death, not having Harry's exhibitionist qualms, screamed out her release as her hands tore at the blankets, and her back arched. Harry was surprised and couldn't resist flinching as she was sprayed in the face by her lover's ejaculation. It didn't happen often, but it did happen and Harry knew what it was, not that she was ever ready for it. 

Wanting to keep Death on her orgasmic high, Harry gently licked over her mound and cleaned up whatever juiced she could find, being careful to stay away from her clit so as to not overstimulate her. She almost whined at her loss when Death hooked her under her arms and pulled her up, but she was silenced with a sweet, loving kiss. 

They kissed for a while, slow pecks here and there. They did nothing sexual, outside of Death taking a moment to clean Harry's face with her tongue, but they just enjoyed the afterglow. Harry was still randy, but her fires had cooled as Death held her and she felt no inclination to push for her own release.

"Did I do good?"

"You were incredible, my love."

"I love you, Death," she whispered, snuggling into her chest. "I feel like I don't tell you that enough, but I do."

"You tell me several times a day but it means just as much to me every time I hear it, because I love you, as well."

"I should go down to the Great Hall and get my timetable," Harry whined. "We should have just ditched Hogwarts and showed up at the end of the year to off Quirrell."

Death just laughed and snapped her fingers, cleaning and dressing both of them, as well as clearing the air.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

If she thought Hermione was a pain in the ass last night, it was nothing compared to this morning. Last night in the common room, Hermione wouldn't leave her alone about what had happened on Halloween of '81, but Harry had managed to get her off of her back by citing that it was late and they should get some sleep, but now they were crowded into their house table, Hermione sitting herself next to Harry, and there were no excuses to be made.

"Hermione! I was one! I don't know what happened, okay!" She would be the first to admit that her temper was flaring in a hurry. She was pretty sure that the only reason she'd managed it in her last life was a combination of not sharing a dormitory with the pushy girl as well as being desperate for friendship. "Since you're so damn smart, maybe you can tell me what kind of magic a one-year-old could come up with that would be powerful enough to defeat a wizard of Voldemort's caliber?"

She immediately felt bad after snapping at her, and she could see the hurt bloom in Hermione's eyes. She wanted to ignore it, she didn't want to be friends with any of her original friends, nor really and of the children that she was now forced to be around, but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't make herself be intentionally mean.

"Look Hermione, I'm sorry," she started softly. "Just put the books down for a while and use that smart brain of yours, okay? I mean, really think about it."

She gave McGonnagal a soft thank you as she came around and handed Harry and Hermione their timetables, and watched the clear conflict on the other girl's face. After much more internal debate than it should have probably taken, Hermione nodded.

"I...I guess you're right," She said. And then with more confidence. "I mean, nobody else was there to see what happened, right? So, I guess your mum might have beat him. Traded curses, maybe?"

"Yeah...maybe."

Except that wasn't what happened. Harry's mum had sacrificed herself for her baby, but it was in vain. There was no protection born of her sacrifice, no spell or ritual cast or made to protect one from the killing curse. No, Harry survived because she had been chosen, because she would one day gather the hallows and make her the Master of Death. Death knew she would gather them, and so she became the Master the second she had been born. It was confusing, but entities like Death didn't see time in the same way as mortals did. 'If you will, you did,' is how Death explained it.

There was no more conversation between them and they finished their breakfast in silence before going their own ways, Hermione likely to Hogwarts' prestigious library and Harry to the Room of Requirement.

She made it up two floors before she heard footsteps pounding behind her - obviously, there were a few people running to catch up with her. She drew her wand from her robe pocket and sped up down a hallway and off of the grand staircase, and quickly stepped into a nook in the wall, behind a suit of armor, and cast a disillusionment charm on herself. 

The footsteps slowed and eventually came to a stop just outside of her hiding place. It shouldn't have been a surprise when it was Malfoy and his walking bricks that peeked in with their wands drawn. It was clear that they had been trying to jump her when she was alone in the halls, likely in retaliation for what she did to Malfoy on the train. 

They narrowed their eyes and grumbled when they didn't see her despite looking right at where she was and pocketed their wands before turning away. Unwilling to miss her chance, Harry whispered the incantation for the compulsion she wanted to put Draco under, to have him grow his hair out. 

The trio must have had better hearing than she thought because they whipped around to check the source of the sound. After redrawing their wands and checking into her hiding place again, and still not finding her, they trotted off. She just smiled. Step two complete, and now to wait a while and see what comes of it.

She waited until the three Slytherins were out of sight before she dispelled the chameleon charm and continued on undisturbed. There were a fair number of people on the staircase, trying to learn the layout of the castle, but thankfully nobody bothered her, and most were content to point and stare. She ignored them all until she made it to the seventh floor, which the corridor where the room was located was thankfully empty.

She didn't ask for anything complicated, just a room with a couch and a bed, and she stepped inside. The bed was made up in Slytherin colours and the couch was Gryffindor red, and neither were in fantastic shape though both were clean, and the walls were lined with mirrors which actually made her feel rather uneasy until one of the mirrors showed Death appear behind her.

Harry turned and threw herself into Death's arms. 

"I hate being separated from you," Harry was almost in tears. She had come to rely so much on Death that being away from her just felt wrong.

"I am always with you, my flower. I'll never be anywhere but right at your side."

Death scooped Harry up and carried her to the bed, rather than the couch, where she laid her down before herself sliding onto the bed. Harry wasted no time in gluing herself to the older woman's side and nearly purred when Death began playing with her hair and rubbing her scalp.

"You'll be happy to know that I got Draco with that compulsion," Harry said.

"I know, my love," Death laughed. "I did not jest when I said that I am always with you, even if you cannot see me."

Harry just smiled and stretched up to steal a quick kiss. 

"So...you got Penny to play with me?"

"You seemed to enjoy it, yes?" She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "I fully admit to having another reason for wanting you to have a pet snake, other than the reasons I gave you which are otherwise perfectly valid."

"You seriously wanted me to have a snake so that I could have sex with it?" Harry asked in disbelief. Though really, she had known Death was a pervert of the highest degree and it really shouldn't have surprised her that this was her plan.

"Yes," she answered, wholly unapologetic. "Are you telling me that you haven't thought about going further with her, already?"

"Well...maybe we should ask her?"

On queue, Penny slithered up Harry's arm from her wrist, where she spent most of her time curled around, and out of the collar of her robes. 

"I desire to serve, Mistress," she hissed into her speaker's ear.

"Death?" Harry squeaked. "Did you corrupt my snake?!"

"I did no such thing!" She sounded genuinely offended at the accusation. "I merely asked Penny if she wished to make you feel good! She was appreciative of the idea and asked me how she should go about it. Though she never did get to the good part."

"Good part?"

"Penetration, dear," Death laughed. "She's small enough yet that she could likely just fit all of herself inside of you. Maybe. You're quite small yourself yet - maybe we should get to work stretching you?"

Harry didn't know whether she should be mortified by what she was hearing out of Death's mouth, but she was definitely getting turned on by the idea. But, could she really? A snake - a living thing - going inside of her? Fuck, she really was considering it. It was obvious from day one that Death was trying to corrupt her, but she didn't realize just how effective she had been until this moment when she realized that she maybe kind of wanted to try it. Fuck.

"Okay."

"Huh?"

"Okay; I'll try it."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that," Harry nodded in agreement. "Let's do it."

"Not yet."

"Not yet?" Harry asked in disbelief. "But you-"

"Not yet," Death insisted, gently. "I would like to be the first to enter you."

"Can - I mean, can you do that?" Harry asked, giving Death a look that was both hopefully and trepidatious. After all, she was curious about cock, but being curious was very different than experiencing the real thing.

"I know that I can, I just don't know how to go about it," she explained with frustration coloring her voice. Continuing to play with her young lover's hair, she gently took one of Harry's small hands into her own. "This body and mind are young, even if my Being isn't. Every moment that I can't interact with you, I spend trying to manipulate my body and I can feel that I am nearly there. I wouldn't have brought this up just to make you wait if I wasn't sure that I was merely days away from accomplishing this feat."

"Alright then." Harry kissed Death hard, slipping her the barest bit of tongue before withdrawing before it could go too far. "You'll be my first, as it should be."


	6. A Rough Day And A Good Lay

Malfoy had been surprisingly absent for the last couple of days. Not absent as in not there at all - he would give her a strange look whenever they crossed paths, but he hadn't antagonized her once and she was genuinely worried that he had somehow caught on to what she was doing to him. So worried was she, that she had resolved to cast the counter curse on him if something didn't change by the next day.

So it was that as Harry and an invisible Death took seats at the end of the Gryffindor table for breakfast, they kept a close eye on the great hall entrance for the blonde boy. Harry was nearly done with breakfast by the time he entered, but the second he did, his eyes immediately locked onto her and he froze. After an uncomfortably long few seconds, one of his walking bricks nudged him and he snapped out of whatever trance he was in before hurrying off to his house table. 

Surprising Harry, he did exactly what she was doing, and took a seat at the end of his table away from the rest of his peers. That was strange - Draco always wanted to be in the middle, the center of attention. He did seem a little out of it though, with his face beet red and a finger playing with his hair-

"Oh my God!" Harry whispered to her hidden companion. "It's working already!"

Rather than answering with words, for obvious reasons, Death just laid a hand on Harry's thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze of acknowledgment

"Snape is really going to have to pull out all of the stops to ruin my good mood, this morning."

She had said it, and the greasy fucker delivered. She had never gotten any better at potions later in her first life, partly because she didn't have the patience for it and partly because she was always on the move and couldn't spend sometimes months bent over a cauldron, so when she brewed a perfect potion - it may have been a first-year potion but a brew was a brew - she allowed herself a small smile, which Snape had seen.

He at first tried to call her a cheater but that accusation fell flat as she was working a brewing station alone. After that, until class was over he just gave her a sinister grin, and Harry couldn't help but wonder what his game was. At the end of the class, Snape vanished her cauldron and then 'accidentally' knocked her vial off of her table where it shattered on the floor. He took off 'fifteen points for being clumsy in a dangerous environment' and another twenty for not turning in a potion. She was furious, and so was Death.

"Okay, you slimy greaseball; if the purpose of your entire existence is to be a cunt then you may as well go back to playing dress-up with your Death Eater friends, rather than teaching in a school!"

She knew it was a low blow seeing as how he was a spy, but he only became a spy after damning her parents and herself, and being a spy didn't mean you always had to be a prick.

She had never seen somebody go purple in the face so quickly - even Vernon had to work up to it a little more. She could see Snape's jaw clenching and hand twitching near his hip as if he was having to stop himself from drawing his wand. She really wanted him to draw on her. Her wand was already half in her hand, hidden up her sleeve and ready to drop into her grip at a moment's notice.

The room had gone deathly silent and the expression on everybody else's faces might have suggested that they were the ones who opened up on Snape rather than her, though out of the corner of her eye she did notice Malfoy was watching her. He looked conflicted, torn between admiration and horror. 

"Headmaster's office. Now." It came out as a whisper, but sharp and clear and full of fury.

Damn it. He didn't draw on her. But now that she was out of there, it meant that she had to deal with a disappointed Dumbledore. Fuck. She should have kept her temper, but she'd already gone through the whole song and dance with Snape before and she'd be damned if she'd do it again, even if it meant upsetting Dumbledore and depending on how this meeting went she very well may upset him more. 

It wasn't a long walk before she ended up standing in front of the gargoyle that protects the entrance to the headmaster's office, and the stone guardian let her pass without even being given the password, which was lucky really because she didn't know it. She didn't even get a chance to knock before she was told to enter.

Stepping inside, she could tell that Dumbledore somehow already knew what had taken place in the potions classroom - it was written all over his face if you could look behind the serene expression and glimpse the tension underneath.

"I'm not apologizing," she said, taking a seat in the armchair opposite his desk.

"No, I did not expect you would," the old man said. He didn't follow it up with anything, and he didn't look as if he intended to, either. He was likely waiting for Harry to blow into a rant, as she would have in her last life.

"If he's going to be like that for the next seven years, or even the next day, I'll find another school."

A bluff obviously, kind of. She didn't want to go to another school, but that was mostly because she had her plans to deal with Voldemort. That being said, plans could change and while she may actually be an adult in a child's body, she wasn't going to deal with Snape's treatment of her for any reason.

"I believe you, Harry," Dumbledore nodded at her. "No doubt Beauxbatons would not be averse to educating you if it came down to it."

Sitting there, Harry couldn't tell if Dumbledore was being genuinely accomodating or if he was calling her bluff and humoring her, but with him saying it, maybe Beauxbatons wouldn't be so bad. She would need to brush up on her French, and by that, she meant she would have to learn more than the few words she already knew, but it was an idea. 

"Perhaps we should focus on solving the issues of here, though, before focusing on the extremes of having to emigrate a child to attend schooling in the continent?" 

"Unless you can get rid of Snape or get me out of his classes, the only way to solve this problem is with the liberal use of cheering charms," Harry snidely remarked. She knew better than to believe anything would get Snape to fuck off and leave her alone. "Or maybe a gag."

"Yes, Severus is a rather dour man," Dumbledore chuckled. And then he sighed. 

"He's bitter and pathetic," Harry corrected. "The man gets off on belittling and terrifying children - he's disgusting!"

"He has not had an easy life-"

"A lot of people haven't had an easy life!" The girl interrupted him. She was building up steam again. "What right does that give them to make things harder on everybody else? I didn't exactly live the dream, but I don't attack people for some sick form of satisfaction, and it's made even worse by the fact that he's supposed to be a teacher!"

"Harry - you will keep your voice down, and we will discuss this maturely," he brooked no argument. "I am well aware of Severus' less than ideal handling of his classroom, and until now I did likely tolerate it more than I should have. However, this latest attack of his was too much and was clearly a personal attack. I will speak to him.

"Now in the question of your returning to the potions classroom, I am afraid you must. Hogwarts does not allow the dropping of core subjects in place of self-study until their third year. You will return to the classroom and Severus will ignore you, or he will find a new job."

Harry was shocked and she was sure it showed on her face. She already had a healthy dose of respect for Dumbledore, but it just grew by a huge amount. She never would have dreamed that he would take her criticism of Snape seriously, let alone threaten to fire him if he didn't play nice. She kind of wanted to give the old man a hug, but she wasn't sure how he'd take that. 

"Now while you may have been provoked, you did choose to respond and will need punishment. Twenty points from Gryffindor and I believe a night of detention with Hagrid will do. Off you go," he shooed her out of his office with a smile, that she couldn't help returning awkwardly.

Once she was out of the office and past the gargoyle, and back into the corridor, she took a moment to breathe and center herself - that conversation didn't go at all how she had thought it would and the subversion of her expectations had her tense and rattled, regardless of the fact that things more or less went in her favour. She felt a gentle squeeze on her shoulder where Death was giving her silent support.

By the time she made it to her next lesson, word had already spread throughout the school and there wasn't a student to be found who didn't know that Harriet Potter had gone off on Snape. Most seemed to think she was going to be expelled, but when asked she just smiled and denied it. By the end of the day, she just wanted to pull her hair out, and she couldn't wait to retire with Death.

The second she was free and the rest of the day hers, she wasted no time in rushing to the Room of Requirement. As she was stepping through the door, she was already kicking off her shoes and working the buttons on her blouse and by the time she made it to the bedside, where an already naked Death reclined against the pillows, she was down to her knickers.

"Fuck, I need you!" Harry whimpered, and then launched herself at Death.

She really didn't even know what she wanted from her lover, at the moment - she was stressed and she needed to unwind somehow - did she just want to be held and loved, or did she just want that blissful peace that follows an orgasm? She decided, after a short deliberation, that she would let Death lead; she preferred to give the reins over, anyway. With her decision made, she lay on top of Death, head pillowed on her breasts and legs straddling her thighs.

Death, in response, brushed the hair out of Harry's face and leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead and trailed her fingers up and down her spine, and the younger girl couldn't help the shiver that enveloped her body. She moaned in delight when those wandering hands moved down and cupped her bum, massaging into her cheeks. She turned her face up and stretched out to place her lips on Deaths, who immediately took control of the kiss and pressed her tongue into Harry's mouth.

As Harry surrendered and allowed Death to own her body, Death placed her hands on her younger charge's hips and began to thrust up. The action drove Harry wild for the lack of actual contact going on between their pussies, as the position they were in did not allow Harry to sit flush to Death and left a gap between them, where it mattered. At least that was the case - as Harry went to adjust, she felt something that made her smile - Death still had both hands on her hips, but something had just poked her slit.

She had spent the last couple of days thinking hard about what was surely about to happen and had made sure to stretch herself as much as she could with her fingers. Sure, she had always been curious about dick, even if she had zero interest in men, and now she had the chance to experience that interest. On the flip side, the idea of taking one definitely scared her a little, for several reasons. But, this was Death and Death wouldn't hurt her and if she didn't like it then she knew Death would leave the issue be and not make her go through it again. 

Harry placed both of her hands on Death's breasts and used them as handles and she pushed down on the dick and ground its length along her slit. With the moment here, she really wanted to just get down to it and take it inside of herself, but she wasn't near wet enough for comfortable penetration.

Death helped her motions as she broke their kiss and threw her head back into the pillows, and moaned in pleasure. As incredible as the grinding felt, it was nearly torture for her as the thought of actually fucking Harry with her new cock hovered in her mind, but with how quick Harry was starting to flow, it wouldn't be much longer. To help along, she pushed Harry back just a little so that rather than her dick laying flat against herself with Harry keeping it pinned down, it was pointing up and the tip was rubbing against the cock virgins clit.

The moment that contact was made, Harry gasped as the bolt of electricity that originated from her clit and spread throughout her body. She grabbed Death's dick, the first she had ever touched that wasn't her own in a previous life and marveled at the feel. It wasn't nearly as big as she had thought, maybe a few inches long and proportionally thin, and it was the strangest mix of hard, but soft and spongy, and there was a droplet of precum beading at the tip of it. A strange fascination and curiosity overtook her, and she couldn't help but wipe it off onto her thumb and bring it to her mouth. It was sweet, which surprised her. She had expected it to taste bad, really, but was pleasantly surprised. 

They hadn't spoken a word the whole time they'd been in the room, and they didn't need to. The second Harry looked into Death's eyes, they both knew that she was ready. Harry's raised herself up to a squat above Death's rock hard cock, while Death took herself in hand and aimed for Harry's opening. 

She slowly lowered herself down to where she could feel the tip of Death's member pressing into her, and then further, feeling herself open up for the invading flesh. She moaned in pure pleasure at the slight stretching sensation - apparently, her work on opening herself up had borne fruit, as there was only the barest hint of pain to be found, which quickly faded - and felt Death's grip on her hips tighten, in an attempt to restrain herself from slamming Harry down on her length.

She needn't have bothered though as Harry didn't make her wait, continuing to slide down until their hips made contact once again. There was a pleasant fullness to the act, for Harry. It was actually difficult to explain, but she was satisfied in ways she didn't know could be satisfying, and she would definitely be doing this again. Her eyes were locked onto Death's heaving breasts and she couldn't resist laying down on top of her and sucking a pebbled nipple into her mouth as Death held Harry in place and began to slowly withdraw from her, making Harry whine around the nipple in her mouth, which in turn made Death moan from the vibrations that Harry's mouth had generated on her nipple.

Death pushed back into Harry quicker, and then withdrew, and then pushed in, quicker and quicker with every thrust. Harry was so lost in this unfamiliar pleasure that she couldn't focus on what she had been doing to her lover and instead lay nearly insensate, not that Death really minded.

The older of the duo brought one hand up to her mouth and wetted her index finger, before reaching back down and worming her hand between their bodies, and bringing that finger down to lavish attention on Harry's clit which sent that girl bucking on Death's dick. She teased the girl's pleasure button with light touches until less than a minute later her body seized up in orgasm and her sheathe tightened around its invader, but she was so well lubricated that Death had no trouble in continuing her motions.

Harry was babbling now, her body slick with sweat and flushed with desire, and her hair was stuck to her face. The sight of a fucked out Harry was almost more arousing to Death that actually fucking Harry. With no chance of hurting her young love, she decided it was time to finish and returned her grip to Harry's hips, and began picking Harry up and slamming her down in time with her own withdrawals and thrusts. A minute of intense fucking later, and Death groaned and hugged Harry tight to her body as she released herself inside. 

The dozed off like that for some time, Death's now soft member still inside of Harry, and when they came back to their senses neither of them seemed in a hurry to change anything, instead just sharing light, loving kisses and caresses.

"That was incredible," Harry whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Mmm, it was," Death agreed. "And now that you know how good it can be, maybe we can try something bigger, next time?"

"Bigger?" Harry asked. "I don't think I can physically handle bigger."

"Of course you can. You just have to want to."

"You've lost me, Death."

"Harry, my love," She began. "We've known that we had a connection from the moment you first stepped into my realm. I believe that our connection goes much deeper than our ties to the After and our shared love. Really, you should be able to do everything that I can."

"Okay, so besides growing a dick - which I will be trying sometime in the future - and turning yourself invisible, what can you actually do?"

"Incorporeal, really. And I don't truly know my own capabilities. I suppose I could probably do whatever I wanted, but I have to figure out how."

"So you could theoretically, if you knew how, just snap Voldemort out of existence?"

"Maybe?" Death laughed. "As sad as it is for a being such as I to say, you know as much as I do."

"That's a shame. I really just kind of want to kill Voldemort now so we can mess around as much as we want," Harry lamented. "I still don't understand why we can't just destroy all of the horcruxes now. Wouldn't he just kinda fade out of existence without them to keep him here?"

"Maybe, Harry. But what if it doesn't? Then he'll know we destroyed his horcruxes."

"Would it matter?" She was exasperated and clearly didn't want to go through with this charade. "I mean, can he even make more?"

"He made Nagini into a horcrux after his resurrection, so yes, he can make at least one more."

Harry was silent. She hated everything about this time-travel bullshit, outside of having Death to keep her company through it. As it sensing Harry's morose attitude, Death pulled Harry up so that her head was pillowed on her shoulder, which of course dislodged Death from Harry's tunnel and made Harry drip semen onto Death. There was a moment of silence before they both broke out into giggles.


	7. A.N.

This story is put on hold for now. The laptop that I was writing it on died, and I want to see if any of my work is recoverable before I start work on this new computer. If it can't be saved, then I'll likely get back to work on it, but expect a wait. Sorry.


End file.
